Barbatos
Barbatos (男らしいです Otokorashīdesu) is the current Guild Master and Trainer for the Knights of Tartaros and a user of Smite magic. He's a ruthless murderer with the personality of a suave gambler. He enjoys tormenting the lives of others by taking away what they care for most without warning. He considers it his duty to create chaos in people's lives and he hates so-called heroes that are self righteous and benevolent. Barbatos is a man of near infinite patience and will intentionally let powerful opponents go as he is on the brink of victory, simply to see what they will bring in the future. |kanji = 男らしいです|rōmaji = Otokorashīdesu|color = black|text = white|name = Barbatos|gender = Male|age = 42|height = 5'11|weight = 82kg|hair = Grey|eyes = Amber|birthday = October 1st, X749|blood type = A+|affiliation = Knights of Tartaros|mark location = Bicep|occupation = Mage Pirate (Formerly)|status = Alive|relatives = Unknown|magic = Smite Earth Magic Teleportation Telekinesis Lightning Magic Chain Magic|previousoccupation = Pirate Criminal}} Appearance Barbatos wears a brown fur coat over a black dress shirt and white tie. This is accompanied by a grey suit vest and black driving gloves. He wears a pair of sleek dress pants and polished dress shoes. He's usually seen standing at attention and looks like he's constantly expecting to be attacked. His sharp amber eyes, which were originally the color red and were altered due to the various magical energies in his body, are constantly scouring over whatever is in front of him and his hair is usually slicked back with a few wild strands sticking out. He has a pair of sideburns that lead down to a grey beard and mustache that take up most of his face. As a young man Barbatos still had an intense interest in high-class fashion and dressed professionally. He wore three-piece tuxedo without the vest that was tailored to his slim body. His hair was much wilder in his youth, hanging over his eyes and and forehead in spiky strands. As far as his facial features went, Barbatos' features were much sharper as a young man and offered a regal-looking appearance to him. Unlike in his old age, the younger Barbatos constantly wore a charming smirk along with his sharp dress which made him very popular with women. And, unknown to many, Barbatos's original hair color was a snowy white, they grayed after all the years of battle and torture. Personality Barbatos's personality is very strict and professional, he has a very tight control over his emotions and very rarely lets them get out of control. He's calm and calculative for most of the time even in an intense fight. But, when pushed to the point beyond anger this facade begins to crack and chip away. Beneath his calm and cool exterior Barbatos is a bloodthirsty monster, he revels in the suffering of his victims and his eyes can sometimes be seen reflecting this. When his exterior falls apart he becomes more dangerous, he begins losing control of himself and this can end up with him killing more than a desired target. Even other knights are wary of him and usually don't stand against him when he loses it. In time the rage passes and Barbatos soon reverts back to his exterior, and he strangely possesses very little recollection of prior events claiming "I must've blacked out", it is unknown whether this is true or not. Barbatos's dual personality continually feeds the opposition against as he can become fanatical at times and he leads the guild into dangerous waters. Most of the other members see him as volatile and unstable which is not far off from where he actually is. In his youth, his personality was very much the same, only in a much tamer version and masked behind an air of playful coyness that accompanied the smirk on his face at all times. History Not much is known about Barbatos's early life, in fact, his colleagues believe that Barbatos is not actually his original name. Originally, after leaving (or destroying) his birthplace Barbatos ventured out and soon found himself in the unsavory line of Piracy. It is rumored that this time as a pirate was the cause of Barbatos's original imbalance. After spending a full 16 years serving under the pirate crew "The Straight Knives" he was ambushed aboard their vessel. It appeared that another, rival pirate crew sold out Barbatos's and the situation turned into a slaughterhouse. Barbatos snapped that day and reduced both boats and their entire crew to twisted wrecks at the bottom of the desolate sea, Barbatos then after spent time as a sullen drunk at various, seedy dives. The time in between then and now is not fully known and has not been recorded anywhere. What is known is that he was originally a small-time criminal before he was "visited" by a "god" in his dream. This "god" apparently told him everything he needed to know about the world and the universe before giving him instructions on what to do. Since then, Barbatos has not heard from this "god" leaving many of the other knight's to believe that Barbatos is slightly unhinged. This only makes them warier of him and their could be a possible change in management in the future. Barbatos quickly set off to find fresh talent from all over the world and has great luck in doing so. He recruited Naberius and Bluebeard and ordained them as the "First Knights" and his lieutenants. This could prove to be fatal as both of them constantly conspire to undermine eachother and Barbatos to gain power. But regardless, the association quickly got the attention of several minor independent guilds and traveling demi-heroes and soon enough fighting broke out. The mages and heroes were sadistically crushed and toyed with before being turned into a disturbed message for anyone else. At the same time, there was a sweeping undercurrent of change in the dark side of the magic community, as the Knights of Tartaros hastily garnered the support of more than a few spies, assassins, and other unsavory characters. Since then the guild has only grown stronger like a parasite, and Barbatos has led them through more than a few tough situations. Magic and Abilities Smite (スマイト Sumaito): Barbatos is a user of Smite magic and has become incredibly adept in using it. He has advanced far enough to be able to create short bursts of raw magic than can stun and burn a target when in close range. The color of his light is blood red. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects. Barbatos mainly employs this magic using a variety of elements and abilities such as poison, lightning, and explosive. He has shown an incredibly proficiency in manipulating these chains as he can attack opponents around him without looking. * Shock Line: 'As the name suggests, this spell allows Barbatos to summon forth a lightning-fast, yellow chain that courses with lightning. The strength of this lightning can be adjusted from being an instrument of wicked torture, to a fast-hitting thunderbolt that can stop opponent's hearts instantly. * '''Razor Line: '''This spell is Barbatos's go-to and can be employed in a variety of manners to both fight and defend. This particular chain resembles a white, spear-pointed chain who's edge has been sharpened considerably through magic. Barbatos can use this chain to spear enemies, inflict painful cuts and gashes, or slice through metal and men alike. * '''Razor Line: Harpoon Gun: '''This technique is a sub-spell to ''Razor Line ''in that it uses the same type of chain. This spell is cast similarly to ''Razor Line ''except it produces multiple pointed chains to skewer enemies and can be used to create wicked traps. The razor-edged chains can also be used as whips to extract the "truth" from unfortunate recipients. * '''Explosive Chain: '''This chain magic spell requires a considerable amount of energy and concentration to wield safely due to its volatile nature. When not charged, this chain resembles ''Razor Line's ''chain, and when charged it keeps its nondescript shape but takes on a bright, orange-yellow hue. Once charged, the chain can be struck against some kind of surface to produce a tremendous explosion. * '''Poison Whip: '''This chain is rather simple, but undeniably potent in its lethality when used in the right hands. This chain's particular look resembles a demonic-looking trident shaped point, with its color a royal purple that seems to exhume some sort of dark purple gas. When struck against an opponent the spell takes effect delivering an agonizingly painful poison into the victim's system, the pain is described much like the Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance spell. Additionally, the poison will eventually administer a paralyzing effect as well to the victim. Fire Magic (火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Barbatos is an expert of Fire Magic and is one of the most skilled users in the world. He can go beyond normal pyrokinesis, and not only control heat and fire, but make it appear in large quantities out of nowhere. * 'Scorched Earth: '''Barbatos begins drenching the ground around him in his magic energy. He then ignites this magical energy to create a field of fire around him. This comes in handy when he needs to slow someone down or he needs an ample amount of fire to use. * '''Purgatory Flame: '''Barbatos surrounds already ignited flames with his magic to control them. He can change their temperature, size, and shape. He usually uses this in conjunction with his ''Scorched Earth ''spell. * '''Burning Ember: '''Barbatos fires several bursts of flame from his mouth onto a target. These flames, while not large or severely hot, very quickly spread over the surface of a target. He can use this to cover an entire house in flames in mere seconds. * '''Scorching Ignition: '''Barbatos surrounds an opponent with his magical energy and begins thickening it. He can then ignite it into a roaring flame that cloaks the victim. Just like the rest of the flames, Barbatos can control the intensity and heat of them. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Barbatos has become an expert in the use of lightning magic over his life. He can control this lightning with relative ease, redirecting it and even stopping if he wants. * 'Branching Bolts: '''Barbatos charges up lightning around him forming a kind of cloak, he then releases this pent-up energy in the form of several dozen bolts of lightning that strike out all around. This spell is useful in defense and offense and it can cover all of his blind spots. * '''Static Wave: '''One of Barbatos's spells that isn't meant to be used in a fight Static Wave involves a pulse of electricity that overloads all machines and electronics in the area. Barbatos first charges electricity into his hand and fingers, this causes the immediate area around him to be electrified with low-level shocks. He then snaps his fingers releasing this power in a pulse, or shockwave that completely destroys all machines and electronics in the area. Earth Magic (地球マジック ''Chikyū majikku): Barbatos has proven to be quite adept at the use of Earth Magic. He can create spikes, tremors, and even large-scale earthquakes on his own. * 'Rolling Thunder: '''Barbatos creates a short-range earthquake powerful enough to turn entire towns into rubble. Unfortunately, this magic requires some build up and can be predicted when the tremors start to show up. * '''Fangs of Agrius: '''Barbatos creates multiple pillars and spears of stone from the ground to trap and gore opponents. These spikes can be however long and thick as Barbatos wants, ranging from short needle-like protrusions to large columns of crushing stone. He can create barriers with these which provides excellent stalling if Barbatos needs to get away. * '''Golem's Reach: '''Barbatos creates a large stone fist, approximately the size of a bus, that he sends towards an opponent. Barbatos can control the reach, strength, and size of the fist to create essentially a large pillar of moving earth. He can crush opponents very easily with this spell and has done so many times in the past, he even went as far as to threaten Naberius with it one time. Teleportation Magic (テレポーテーションマジック ''Terepōtēshonmajikku): Barbatos is a master user of teleportation magic, this comes in handy when a target attempts to escape or in the rare cases that Barbatos needs to run. He's mastered some of the techniques used by other Teleportation users as well as some of his own. * '''God's Straight Pull: Barbatos launches himself into the opponent hitting them with a magic-infused fist sending them flying towards some kind of solid surface. When the victim grows close enough to the solid surface he teleports next to them and grabs them before crushing them into the solid surface. * Ghostly Elbow: Barbatos creates an 'Afterimage '''of himself that launches itself at the opponent pretending to attack. When the opponent attempts to counter or defend the "ghost" vanishes confusing the opponent. Barbatos then appears behind them delivering a deadly blow to the back of the head. Telekinesis (テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): Barbatos is an adept user of Telekinesis and can combine both macro and micro to use some of the more advanced techniques. Not only that, he can use it to create strong telekinetic pulls that rip trenches through the skin and tear people apart. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''By covering himself in a thin shield of telekinetic energy, Barbatos can appear to have a degree of super strength. This level of strength varies but is usually at the level of which Barbatos can pick up a car with moderate difficulty. * '''Levitation: '''Barbatos can use his Telekinesis to lift himself up 30-50 feet into the air at full power. This requires a certain level of concentration which means that he can't usually fight while levitating. * '''Invulnerability: '''Because of his advanced ability to use Telekinesis Barbatos can stop solid objects before they reach his skin. '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Barbatos possesses reflexes beyond any normal human, dodging a knife inches from the back of his head. '''Invulnerability: '''Barbatos has an extreme resistance to most known poisons, toxins, and other chemicals. Every time he finds a new poison or toxin he begins to develop his resistance to it. Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Knights of Tartaros Category:Telekinesis User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Smite Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Alvedrez